Rukato Fluff
by Trent01
Summary: Some WAFFy Rukato fluff, of course. :) Complete.
1. Rukato Fluff: Part One

Author's Notes: Well, the title and summary pretty much tell all there is to tell about this story. I wrote it as an exercise in first person writing, to see whether or not I can understand and convey Takato and Rika's personalities. Whether I succeeded or not, I'm not too sure. As for continuity, this story takes place somewhere near the beginning of the series, before the appearance of the Devas, and before any of the other characters get Digimon. I haven't seen how Tamers ends yet, so if that has any effect on this story and I get some things wrong due to it, then I'm sorry. I know my grammer and spelling may not be perfect, but the errors within the inverted commas (speech) are there on purpose, because people don't always speak with perfect grammer. My tenses are not totally consistent either, (i.e.- always in the past tense), as there are some places were I chose to change to present tense because those moments needed to be fast-paced and exciting.  
  
Of course, I also wrote it because life isn't fluffly and waffy enough, so I decided to let my imagination show how I think life should be. :) Ah... I can wish, right? Oh, and also, thanks a lot for reading this story, as that is the reason I write fanfics after all. Questions, comments, criticisms, statements, flames, unrelated stories, anything at all: accepted and welcome. Just please, no spam. I hate spam. Enough with my rambling...  
  
I don't own Digimon. I am not making money. I have no money. Please don't sue.  
  
******  
Takato  
  
Woohoo! It's Saturday! Yeah! Okay, so I was excited, all right? I'm allowed to be, after all, 'cause weekends are everything to kids. I had planned to sneak some bread and creampuffs into my backpack after breakfast and then take them to Guilmon, but my plans were ruined when...  
  
"TAKATO! What are you doing?!?"  
  
...Mom busted me. Luckily for me, my Dad called in from the next room and totally saved me, by saying that its okay because he's already paid for them and said that I can have them! How's that for cool? I sure owe him big time. Still, I couldn't thank him right there, because then Mom would know that he   
was covering for me, so I just agreed and ran out. I didn't go straight to the park though, because I ran round to the front entrance and caught my Dad's eye, mouthed "Thank you" through the window, smiled, waved, and ran off to the park.  
  
"Heya Henry, Terriermon. How're you guys today?"  
  
"Hey Takato. We're both fine, isn't that right Terriermon?"  
  
"I'd be a lot better if Suzie would stop playing dress-up with me." Terriermon didn't look too happy.  
  
"He's just bitter because Suzie has a much better fashion sense than he does." Henry teased.  
  
"WHAT? You think I'd *WANT* to wear *ANYTHING* that she puts on me?"  
  
"Huh? You mean you don't? That's not what you were saying this morning?"  
  
"WWWHHHAAATTT?!?!?!?!" Terriermon was boiling at this time. I just had to laugh, and Henry couldn't keep as straight face for much longer either.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm only teasing, you know."  
  
"You'd better be sorry. Some things just should never be said even as a joke and any of Suzie's games definitely qualify."  
  
"So is Rika coming?" I asked, wondering Where *that* question come from? Still, it would be rude not to invite her at least, even though she'd never be interested in just hanging around in a park all day with me- er, I mean, us. I'm sure she has a million better things to do than that.  
  
"Um... I haven't spoken to her, so I dunno. Did you call her?"  
  
"No... but I suppose I should, right? I mean, I don't wanna be rude or anything..."  
  
"Yeah... but she might not come. You know how she is."  
  
"Yeah, but still... I'll call, just in case she does want to. You know, she should join us more often, I think. It'd be good for the team and stuff."  
  
"Um... er... Takato..." I thought I saw him mouth "Turn around" or something like that, so I quickly glanced over my shoulder, only to see a slightly-red faced Rika standing at the gate glaring right at me. My stomach knotted.  
  
"Er- hi Rika. I- I was just about to go call you... you know, to ask... if you wanted to hang out today... and stuff..." I was scared 'cause she looked mad, and was going red. I figured it must have been because I said she should join us more often.  
  
"Well, I'm here, but not because of you two, but because Renamon wanted to see Guilmon and Terriermon. Oh, And Gogglehead?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There is no 'team', and if there was, I wouldn't be in it. So I don't 'need' to do anything I don't want to? Got it?" I was right. She was mad. I tried to smile at her, but I don't think that she noticed, and I don't think that it came out too well.  
  
"Takato! Henry!" Jeri was here too. We'd organized to just get the whole gang together in the park, 'cause Kazu and Kenta wanted to see Guilmon, and Jeri wanted to play with him. Why a girl would think a fierce, flaming red dinosaur is 'cute' is beyond me though, but I don't mind. I like having Jeri around. She's cool.  
  
It was fun having everyone together. We mostly just ran around with the digimon, splashed in the fountain, and played the Digimon card game, even though Jeri couldn't play. Rika didn't join in unfortunately, except when we played cards, and only after I asked her to. Still, she won every match she played. I could have beaten her once, though, I think, but I decided it would be best if I let her win. She was already mad enough at me, and I didn't want to ruin her reputation in front of Kazu or Kenta. They're actually scared of her, which is pretty funny. I mean, I know she's cold and harsh on the outside, but I'm sure underneath she's probably different. In fact, I'm almost positive about it.   
  
Renamon didn't do much either, and when she wasn't talking to Guilmon, Terriermon or Rika, she was just lying on a branch in a tree, watching over Rika I suppose. The two had come because Renamon wanted to speak to Guilmon and Terriermon, but then said that they should play and have fun, and that she'll speak to them afterwards. Rika seemed a bit annoyed, but I think Renamon knows more than she's letting on. Not anything bad or anything, but it seemed like she had a plan that Rika didn't even know about. Still, not that I was complaining. I was just glad to be able to spend any time with Rika at all, so a whole day was pretty cool.  
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
The sun was just starting to set, Kazu had already left, and Kenta and Jeri had to go.  
  
"Bye Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon! Be good, okay?" Jeri waved enthusiastically at the Digimon, and then at Henry and Rika too. I was about to wave to her, you know, just in case she'd forgotten about me or something, but just as I was about to, she came up to me and gave me a quick hug. I was so surprised that I didn't hug back immediately, but I quickly caught on, and she didn't seem offended. When we separated, we both smiled and said our goodbyes. I turned to go back to Henry and Rika, only to see Henry walking off with Terriermon, and Rika looking a little upset.   
  
"Uh, Rika? Where's he going?"  
  
"Home, Gogglehead."  
  
"Huh? Wait! Henry!" But he just turned around, smiled and waved, so I just waved back and called out a goodbye.  
  
"How weird. Um... didn't Renamon want to talk to Terriermon about something though?"  
  
"I think they already did."  
  
"Oh. Has she spoken to Guilmon yet?"  
  
"I dunno. Renamon?" Rika asked. Renamon just appeared from nowhere, which always makes me feel a little nervous, even though it's a pretty cool skill. "Didn't you want to speak with Guilmon?"  
  
"Yes. Where is he, Takato?" Can Renamon smile? She looked like she had a tiny one, a bit like a smirk, but I couldn't really tell.  
  
"Um... I'll go find him, if you could just wait for a sec..." I was about to run off, when she stopped me.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go find him. You two, please wait here. What I must say cannot be revealed to you just yet."  
  
"Renamon?" Rika looked even less pleased at this.  
  
"Don't worry Rika, I will tell you everything afterwards." And she disappeared again. Well, I figured that it was now or never. I mean, I had to pop the question to Rika sometime, right? But it was just never the right time what with Renamon around all the time. I mean, I like Rika. I can't remember exactly when I realized this, but I slowly started thinking about her more and more, and started noticing her more and stuff. I also always had a little pinch in my stomach whenever she was near. Being alone with Rika made my stomach start doing flips, but I also realized that I kinda liked it. Still, I had to ask, so...  
  
"Um... Rika... could... could I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?" Great. She didn't look happy, so I used my fall back.  
  
"Well... um... I was just wondering... where does Renamon appear from like that? Like, how does she just 'disappear'?" Not quite the question I originally had planned, but its so hard sometimes to ask these things.  
  
"You wouldn't understand even if I told you, Gogglehead."  
  
"You don't know either, huh?"  
  
"I- ah- that's not what I said!"  
  
"Should we sit?" I motioned to the bench in front of the fountain, she nodded, and we sat down. "So you don't know?"  
  
"Well... no, actually. Was that all that you were going to ask?"  
  
"Well... yeah. Kinda." We just sat in silence for a little while, until Rika finally broke it.  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No... never mind. Forget it."  
  
"Oh... okay." More silence. I figured that I was too nervous to speak to her, and that she was probably thinking about something else. Some big, important, mysterious thing.  
  
"Thanks." The silence was a bit awkward, so I thought I should say something.  
  
"For?"  
  
"For coming today. And for staying, as well. It was really nice having you around."  
  
"Oh." More silence. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's just... I don't usually get compliments... well, I mean, not genuine ones. So I don't really know how to react, or what to say." She seemed very interested in something next to her feet as she said that.  
  
"'Thanks' is always a good place to start." I smiled at her, and she started to smile back. Not much, but a little, and that was enough for me.  
  
"Well then... thanks, Takato."  
  
"Oh... uh... er... thanks, to you too..." I was blushing, 'cause I knew how stupid I must have sounded, but all I could think of on the spot was my own advice.  
  
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" I didn't know what else to say. It must have sounded so dumb and clichéd, but I couldn't turn back now, I guess.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The setting sun."  
  
"Yeah... sort of."  
  
"I suppose you're used to being around pretty things, right? What with you being a girl, and your Mom being who she is, and... well... you being you." She was going a bit red again. Man, I must really suck at this. I've always wanted a chance to be alone with Rika, to get to know her a bit better, and to try and figure out why I always feel like jelly inside when she's near. (It's a good feeling though.) Now that we are alone, what do I do? I start trying to give her clichéd compliments and talking about sunsets! How dumb! She must think I'm a total moron. Still, I did mean it, but I didn't want to just say 'Oh, by the way Rika, I think you're beautiful.' -THAT- would have made her mad, and I would have sounded even more dumb.  
  
"Thanks..." My thoughts were abruptly interrupted, and that thing near her feet must have come back or something. "But it's nothing like that, actually."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Living with my Mom. Its not all its cracked up to be. She doesn't understand me at all. She thinks that nothing is more important than looking beautiful, and tries to get me to wear all these stupid dresses and hats and stuff."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"To try and make me look pretty, of course."  
  
"But you're so pretty already... why would your mom want to try and make you prettier?" Silence. Nice going Takato! Why does my mouth work faster than my brain? ARRGG! I can't believe I said that! I wasn't thinking! What do I do? What do I say now? She's gonna think I'm a freak or something! I have to do something! "Um... I'm... I... er... Rika, I'm... I'm sorry." Might as well confess, 'cause I'm sure she knows what's going on with me already by now. I mean, I wasn't exactly discreet.  
  
"Huh?" She looked hurt and... disappointed?  
  
"Um... not for the pretty thing. I mean, you -are- a very beautiful girl, and I meant what I said, but... um... I'm sorry... for telling you... like this. I didn't mean to say anything like that. I know that when someone likes someone else, and they don't like that person back, then its unfair on the second person, and that it hurts the first one, but I don't mind feeling hurt because I know that its better for you and-"  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"-I know that you know... uh, yeah?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not making sense."  
  
"Um... I like you Rika. A lot. But I know you don't like me much, so I know that if I said or tried anything to, you know, get you to like me back, that that would be wrong. And I didn't want you to feel weird around me if you knew how I feel. So I figured that if I just never said anything then it would just go away eventually, which is probably for the best, considering that you don't like me like that. "  
  
"Um... I'm still not too sure that I follow you, but... you... you're saying that... you like...   
-me-?"  
  
"Yeah." Everything felt like a dream. I knew she was gonna just get up and leave any minute.  
  
"Thanks... Takato." She was smiling at me! Smiling! I think I now know why Rika doesn't smile too   
often: because she has the smile of an Angel. It's a bit like her own unique special attack: the 'Stunning Rika Smile', but so much more powerful than anything like an attack. I don't think I'd ever seen anything as beautiful as her face that evening just looking at me, smiling. In fact, I don't think that there is anything more beautiful than that in the world. After a few moments of silence, I realized that I was blushing like crazy, and I instinctively looked down.  
  
"I thought you liked Jeri though..." She was also looking down, again.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I do. But not like that. We're just friends. She was the one that told me that, actually."  
  
"But I saw you today with her. Like when she hugged you."  
  
"Yeah. That -was- kinda surprising, wasn't it? But we both know that its nothing like that, because I   
like another girl... But look, like I said, I know that you don't like me in that way, so-"  
  
"I shouldn't say this... and if you tell anyone, you're dead... but..." She leaned closer to me, and  
  
  
  
She kissed me.  
  
  
  
"... I -do- like you Takato. And I do mean 'in that way'." She was a little pink, but I finally realized that it was actually her blushing. I know I was too, and I was just so stunned. Dreams like this... they don't actually come true, do they? Although here I was, and mine had. It was just a gentle kiss on the lips, but it had felt like Heaven should feel. My stomach was about to explode in a mass of butterflies, and I could feel my face burning, but it was all so good. Then, I suddenly got an idea.  
  
"-I- shouldn't do this... and if you tell anyone, -I'm- dead... but..." I leaned in, and kissed her again, but this time with more passion. She kissed back, because she was also expecting it this time. I was back in Heaven for a few moments while our tongues quietly danced.  
  
When we broke it off, we just sat for a bit looking at each other. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of blueish purple that I had ever seen, and I would have been lost for ever in them if she hadn't closed them and put her head on my shoulder. She just lay there staring at the fountain, and I just started looking too, taking in the feel of her warmth.  
  
"So?" She spoke, but didn't move.  
  
"Huh?" I looked down at her, but she was still looking ahead.  
  
"How did I do?"  
  
"Oh... you were great. Definitely the best kisser I've ever kissed. Without a doubt." I knew that she knew that I had never kissed a girl before, and I knew that she knew I was just teasing. "And me?"  
  
"The same." I couldn't see her face, but I had a feeling that she was smiling her amazing smile again.  
  
"You know what? You tasted a bit like those awesome icy mints that you sometimes get at restaurants and stuff. I love those things." It was true after all. She did taste a bit like that, and I do love them, although I'll never be able to eat one in the same way again.  
  
"Hmmmm... I'm glad you liked it." We both started laughing, and I just realized that I had never heard her laugh before, and I was so very sorry that I hadn't. Like her smile, it was one of the world's best kept secrets.  
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
We were sitting like that for a bit when we suddenly heard a *crack* behind us. Rika jumped up and away from me, and I spun around, only to look face to face with a Guilmon sprawled just in front of a bush. We were both blushing like crazy, and the only thing Rika thought of was to pretend that she was angry.  
  
"It's about time, Guilmon. Has Renamon finished with you yet? Can I leave Gogglehead now?" She glanced at me for a second, smiled quickly, and winked. I knew she was just trying to pretend that nothing had happened so that she wouldn't lose her reputation. I winked back, and stood up too.  
  
"Yeah, can we go now, Guilmon? It's getting late." Renamon just appeared out of nowhere, and Rika let   
out a sigh.  
  
"Finally. Well, goodbye Takato." And just before she was about to walk away, she whispered "I'll call you later." I smiled at her, and thought about waving, but then decided against it. I wouldn't want to give her away, after all.  
  
"Bye Rika. Thanks again for being so patient." And she left. On the way home, I started to wonder what Renamon had wanted Guilmon for.  
  
"Guilmon, what did Renamon talk about?"  
  
"Hmmm... some stuff about... 'a Tamer's space', or something. She wanted me to stand still in a bush for a while, too. Every time I tried to ask if I had done it for long enough, she put her hand over my mouth, and she wouldn't let me move. And then she just pushed me out of the bush, and we left. Takato... why did she do that?" I laughed. I wondered how much of what happened had been planned beforehand, but I really didn't mind at all.  
  
"You know, I really have no idea." I said with a knowing smile. After all, I had so much to smile about now.  
  
****** 


	2. Rukato Fluff: Part Two

Author's Notes: Please see Chapter One.  
  
I don't own Digimon. I am not making money. I have no money. Please don't sue.  
  
******  
Rika  
  
Wow. A Saturday. How exciting. While I like the freedom that weekends bring, I never really felt much excitement. To me, its still just a day in the week, same as every other, with only one less unpleasant thing that I must do, namely: go to school. So I woke up a little later and found Renamon leaning against the wall in my room waiting for me to wake up. I knew that today was going to be different in some way or another right from the start.  
  
"Good morning Rika."  
  
"Hi Renamon." My question about why she was there had to wait for my yawning to finish. "Why are you in my room so early like this?"  
  
"Its Saturday, so you don't have to go to school."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"I thought we could spend the day together."  
  
"Well... yeah, of course. But you don't need to wait for me to wake up like that. I mean, its not like anyone else would have asked me to do anything today. Or any other day, for that matter."  
  
"You shouldn't put yourself down like that."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lots of people would want to spend time with you, but you often scare them away."  
  
"Well, if I scare them, then they are obviously not worth my time in the first place." Even so early, and even towards Renamon, my defences were up.  
  
"Again, you shouldn't say things like that. And about no one else wanting to spend time with you, I was about to ask whether we could go to the park this morning, as I know that Takato and Henry will be there, and I need to speak to Guilmon and Terriermon." It was early, and I hadn't had my morning coffee yet, so I wasn't really with it when I grunted an affirmative response. As I lay in my bed dosing, I thought about what Renamon had said....  
  
"TAKATO will be there?!?" I jumped up, as I realized the full situation. "Look, Renamon, you know that if you have to speak to Guilmon or Terriermon, then I won't stop you, but you know that I won't go anywhere near Takato, and you also know why. So you can go alone."  
  
"The first statement is true, but like I said earlier, I also want to spend the day with you." Great. I was cornered. So I just resigned myself to my fate and fell backwards back into my bed. I just lay there, staring at the ceiling. Part of me, however, was excited.  
  
"You'll never let me forget that, will you?"  
  
"What, Rika?"  
  
"You know exactly what... here... let's see, I'll even read it to you again." I reached under my bed and pulled out my most valued treasure, my diary.  
  
"This has nothing to do with that." I chose to ignore Renamon's protest and continued with my reading in an effort to make her feel guilty.  
  
"'Sunday, 25th of August. I'm writing this at 12:30 at night, even though my Mom would kill me if she knew I was up this late on a school night. No, correction: my -GRANDMOTHER- would kill me, as my Mom probably wouldn't care one way or another. Anyway, I have to write this now, since Renamon thinks I'm asleep, and I don't want -anyone- to know about this, but I have to get it out. I can't believe it, and I don't want to believe it, but I think I'm falling for Takato. God, I can't believe I wrote that. I can't think of him like that. Sure, he's really cute, even with his goggles, and he's the only boy that's ever actually been nice to me, but that is no basis for love. All this because he came to my house today. I felt so nervous, but in a good sort of way. I asked him if he wanted to write a book about me, and I called him 'loverboy' as an insult, but... a REALLY REALLY small part of me wanted him to tell me that its true. Okay... so here's the truth... I want to be loved, but I'm scared, because I don't want to end up like my Mom, and I don't want to be hurt. Part of me says Takato will never hurt me, but a larger part of me says all boys will hurt me. That part says that this is just a stupid phase, and it's part of growing up. Still, the smaller part seems to refuse to give up hope...' Look Renamon, the reason I write such garbage in my diary is because then I can see how stupid it is, and I can avoid making certain mistakes in my life."  
  
"I said this has nothing to do with that. And again, I'm sorry for intruding that night, but your light was on and it was late: I thought something might be wrong. But some things are not necessarily a mistake. And nothing you write in there is garbage."  
  
"-Everything- I write in there is garbage. But look, you know I don't want to go near Takato..."  
  
"...Because you are scared to admit your own feelings to yourself, and potentially, to him." Renamon finished my sentence for me, which didn't really surprise me as much as I thought. She is very observant about these things.  
  
"No. I know what my feelings are. I do not see Takato like that. And to prove it to you, I will go with you. I don't care whether he's there or not, and I have no reason to be scared." I lied.  
  
"As you wish. Thank you. I'll let you get dressed." And she disappeared. Great. Well, I supposed that as long as I refused to allow myself to believe it, I should have been okay. I made a note to keep my social defences on red alert for the day. I had this belief that the only boy that could ever be worthy of my time would be the one who managed to get through to the real me, who would not hurt me and who would love me even after he had seen what was underneath. That boy would be my soul mate, if such a boy could even exist.  
  
--- --- --- ---   
  
When I got to the park, Takato had his back to the gate and was talking to Henry, but neither had noticed I was there.  
  
"Yeah, but still... I'll call, just in case she does want to. She should join us more often, I think. It'd be good for the team and stuff." Was he talking about me? Don't turn around! Don't turn around! Don't turn around! I didn't want him to see me like that, as I was already blushing and he hadn't even spoken to me yet. Of course, with my luck, he did turn around, and stared straight at me. I felt really warm and flustered and wanted to hide, but I couldn't just leave now. I had come for a reason, after all, and it was NOT Takato. At least, that's what I had to keep telling myself. So, I tried to cover up as best I could, and that was to just act angry. No one ever comes near me when I'm angry, not even Takato. But, as fate would have it, he spoke to me before I could even yell at him or act stone cold. I hadn't decided which yet.  
  
"Er- hi Rika. I- I was just about to go call you... you know, to ask... if you wanted to hang out today... and stuff..." Great. Why did he always have to be so nice to me? Not only did I now know without a doubt that he -was- talking about me earlier, which made me feel that weird sensation of warmth again, but he was also apologizing just in case he'd offended me. I know I shouldn't care, but I did. Great. This is bad.  
  
"Well, I'm here, but not because of you two, but because Renamon wanted to see Guilmon and Terriermon. Oh, And Gogglehead?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There is no 'team', and if there was, I wouldn't be in it. So I don't 'need' to do anything I don't want to? Got it?" What else could I do? I didn't want either him or Henry to think that I was falling for anyone. Strong people don't need love, and I'm definitely stronger than most. Love is a crutch for the weak. If I kept telling myself that, then I might have started to believe it, but then...  
  
"Takato! Henry!" -She- arrived. Normally, I don't have anything against Jeri. I mean, she's a nice girl who deals with things in her own way, and I respect that. Its just that... she's closer to Takato than I'll ever be, and as close as I wish I could be. Damn it. That sounds stupid. I'm not jealous, but I just started to think about how I don't stand a chance when she's around. After all, why would he notice me when he's got Jeri to talk to? Still, the arrival of Jeri, and all the stupid feelings that formed inside me at the same time, showed me that I really did like Takato. I couldn't help it anymore, so my new plan was to just hide it instead. So I walked away, leaving Takato with Jeri, and just sat under a tree. I was waiting for Renamon to finish what she said she would do.  
  
Renamon found me under my tree shortly after I left.  
  
"Why are you here Rika? Takato is in there."  
  
"So is Jeri. He doesn't need me."  
  
"You're not trying to deny it anymore then?"  
  
"No. I can't help it Renamon. I -do- like him. I feel so stupid, so vulnerable, so...  
  
"Warm?" She interrupted. I sighed. I knew she was right, she knew she was right, and she knew that I knew she was right. "Don't worry about Jeri. I don't think Takato sees her like that."  
  
"Really?" That outburst of hope was too quick for me to control, so I immediately offered a counter to it. "I mean, it doesn't matter. If he likes her or not is irrelevant, because he doesn't like me." A small part of me refused to give up hope though, and Renamon's words only worked to strengthen it.  
  
"Don't be so sure..." She disappeared, and even though I looked around, I couldn't see her. I figured that since she didn't say that she was finished then she probably wasn't. So I decided to just stay where I was.  
  
I spent the first hour or so watching Takato and Guilmon playing around, doing stupid things. No matter how much I tried to lie to myself, as I sat there, I realized that he is actually really cute. Of course, I wouldn't watch for too long, because he'd look over at me every now and then and I would always look away so that he wouldn't think that I was staring at him. Renamon had come back to me after a while and said that what she had to talk about should rather wait until they had finished having their fun. She said something about how their fun shouldn't be ruined by something so serious. I got worried at this, but when I asked her about it, she just said that she will tell me later. I had no choice but to trust her.  
  
I had decided to take a little nap, but just after I closed my eyes I felt something warm and soft gently touch my shoulder. I opened my eyes, and immediately began to blush furiously. No one ever touched me, not even my grandmother or Mom, and I always assumed that no one would ever want to either, but here Takato was, shaking me to wake me up. I looked away to try and cool down a bit, but it wasn't working. He spoke, and I instinctively looked at him.  
  
"Oh... uh... I'm sorry Rika... I didn't think you were actually asleep..."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Oh... well, then... I'm sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing... but I was just wondering: do you have your Digimon cards on you?"  
  
"Of course." Great. He probably wanted to borrow some, or see if I wanted to trade, or something stupid like that.  
  
"Really? Cool! Would you like to come play a few games with us? We all have some cards, although Jeri doesn't really know how to use them, and I'd really like it if you played with us for a bit. I mean, if you want to."  
  
I sighed in an attempt to hide my excitement. I wanted him to think that this is no big deal, and normally it wouldn't have been. But with Takato, things were different.  
  
"Sure. Lead the way." I got up and started to follow him. He glanced over his shoulder, and smiled at me, which made me feel strangely warm and happy. That small hope within me was going into overdrive now screaming 'He likes you! He likes you!' at me, but I knew that that was just what I wished was true, not necessarily what -was- true. The card games themselves were fun enough, as I always managed to beat everyone. Not that they were much of a challenge though, but I didn't really mind, because I was actually thinking about him more than any of the games. When I played him, I also won, but he was a much better opponent than Kazu or Kenta. One game, he actually should have one, and would have too, if he hadn't decided -not- to digivolve. That small piece of hope that always liked to over analyze and misinterpret everything said that he did that on purpose for me, but my logical, more sensible side knew that that would be impossible. No one ever does anything nice for me, so what are the odds of the one guy I like doing something nice? Zero, that's what.  
  
The day moved on, and I found myself staring at Takato every now and then like some stupid love-starved twit. I would catch myself doing that, mentally scold myself for being so weak, turning away, acting strong, only to unnoticeably turn back and carry on looking, causing the process to repeat. It was getting late, and Takato's friends had already left, well, except for Jeri. Like I said, its not that I have anything against her, but I do feel something every time I see her get close to Takato, and today was no different.  
  
"Bye Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon! Be good, okay?" Jeri waved enthusiastically at the Digimon, and then at me and Henry. I wondered why she had forgotten about Takato, but a part of me felt kind of... pleased... because it felt like now maybe I had chance with him or something. My hopes, of course, like it is with hope of any kind, were crushed and mangled right before me when she hugged him. And he hugged back. I felt like I'd been run over or something. Of course, I was used to this, and the smart part of me immediately started telling me that it was my own fault for allowing myself to believe that I could be loved. It was saying that I must learn from this, and that I must become stronger by pushing people away. Henry had begun to leave too, and it wasn't until I heard his whispered voice did I come to my senses... sort of.  
  
"Bye Rika. You should warm up. Who knows what possibilities await? Anyway, I'll be leaving you two alone then." His tone of voice made it clear that he was trying to hint something to me by purposefully sounding mysterious and wise, but I was too wrapped up within myself to really give it any thought. Time stopped, however, when -he- came up to me.  
  
"Uh, Rika? Where's he going?"  
  
"Home, Gogglehead." I was angry. Not at him, but at myself. For being stupid. For allowing myself to be deluded and to think that I could be loved. For allowing myself to acknowledge that I want to be loved. For being weak. I did what I always do when I want to be alone. I push people away. Or at least, I tried to. But after just waving Henry off, he came back to me, almost as if he didn't mind the fact that I had just been unjustly cold to him.  
  
"How weird. Um... didn't Renamon want to talk to Terriermon about something though?"  
  
"I think they already did." I was finding it harder to keep my defences up, but I was sure as hell going to try. No way did I want to get my hopes up again just so they can be crushed again later.  
  
"Oh. Has she spoken to Guilmon yet?" Again, Takato, armed with nothing more than that cute smile of his, refused to allow me any time to dwell on those introspective thoughts.  
  
"I dunno. Renamon? Didn't you want to speak with Guilmon?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Where is he Takato?" Renamon answered.   
  
"Um... I'll go find him, if you could just wait for a sec..." He was about to run off, when she stopped him.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go find him. You two, please wait here. What I must say cannot be revealed to you just yet."  
  
"Renamon?" Now, I was pissed. I -knew- Renamon had planned this, but she had cornered me. I mean, I couldn't shout at her about any of her plans in front of Takato, because then he'd know a lot more than I'd like him to know. Renamon knew these implications too, I was sure.  
  
"Don't worry Rika, I'll tell you afterwards." Trying to make it sound like the reason I'm angry is because I -don't- know what's going on. Hmph. I was angry because I -did- know what was going on.  
  
"Um... Rika... could... could I ask you a question?" Almost as if on cue, Takato interrupted my introspections yet again. The angry, closed, icy part of me was annoyed that he wouldn't leave me alone, but that tiny part of me that hoped for something more was excited every time he spoke. It was saying to me that he does care, and that he's slowly and gently trying to get through my defences, and not with the intention of hurting me.  
  
"What?" Unfortunately for him, I suppose, the part of me that was answering him was the part that was annoyed at being interrupted.  
  
"Well... um... I was just wondering... where does Renamon appear from like that? Like, how does she just 'disappear'?" What a random question. Why would he get so bent out of shape to ask something like that?  
  
"You wouldn't understand even if I told you, Gogglehead." I was still a little annoyed, but the longer I talked to him, the warmer I felt.  
  
"You don't know either, huh?"  
  
"I- ah- that's not what I said!" The words came so naturally now. He was smiling. The atmosphere had changed to one of... fun.  
  
"Should we sit?" I nodded. "So you don't know?"  
  
"Well... no, actually. Was that all that you were going to ask?" I couldn't believe that that was all he wanted to talk about. He had had a lot more to say earlier when we were playing cards.  
  
"Well... yeah. Kinda." There was silence, and the atmosphere had definitely changed back to a more sombre one. I thought that maybe I should just tell him, and get it out. Then I can go to sleep later knowing that even though he doesn't feel like that towards me, he would still know how I felt.  
  
"Takato?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No... never mind. Forget it." Of course, I could never allow myself to say anything like that, and I managed to catch myself.  
  
"Oh... okay." More silence. I didn't know what to say to him. I wanted to talk about how I felt, or at least ask why I felt like that, or something, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to scare him off. Of course, he broke the silence first, and saved me from another potential confession.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For?"  
  
"For coming today. And for staying, as well. It was really nice having you around."  
  
"Oh." He complimented me. That's a turn up for the books. I don't think I've ever been genuinely complimented by anyone except my shallow Mom, or her shallow friends, or loser scum trying to pick me up. I saw that he expected some kind of response, but I really didn't have a clue what to say. So I thought that I may as well tell the truth. "Look, I'm sorry, but it's just... I don't usually get compliments... well, I mean, not genuine ones. So I don't really know how to react, or what to say." I tried not to look at him because I was actually a little embarrassed. I mean, what kind of a person doesn't know how to take compliments?  
  
"'Thanks' is always a good place to start." I looked up at him out of habit as he spoke, and he smiled at me, despite my stupidity. I tried to smile back, but like taking compliments, it's not exactly one of my strong points.  
  
"Well then... thanks, Takato."  
  
"Oh... uh... er... thanks, to you too..." Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, but it was his own advice after all. He looked cute.  
  
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" He looked ahead as he said that, so I knew he wasn't talking about the previous topic of conversation anymore.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The setting sun."  
  
"Yeah... sort of." I don't really like them much. My Mom always says how pretty they are, but she always sounds so hollow when she says it... like it's just a programmed statement that she says to try and make conversation with me. Luckily Takato wasn't finished, so I didn't have to worry about another awkward silence.  
  
"I suppose you're used to being around pretty things, right? What with you being a girl, and your mom   
being who she is, and... well... you being you." I started to blush like crazy! I mean, he just said I was pretty! Like, when I wasn't even wearing any of my Mom's stupid dresses, or anything like that. He said that -I-, Rika Nonako, was -PRETTY-! I didn't want to sound like it was too much of a big deal or anything, but I definitely wanted to show him that it meant a lot to me. But, my brain being in a state of turmoil, the only thing I could think of was...   
  
"Thanks..." At least I was smiling at him, but I don't think he noticed. "But it's nothing like that, actually." I figured I'd tell him a little about my relationship with my Mom, so that he doesn't get the wrong idea or anything.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Living with my Mom. Its not all its cracked up to be. She doesn't understand me at all. She thinks that nothing is more important than looking beautiful, and tries to get me to wear all these stupid dresses and hats and stuff."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"To try and make me look pretty, of course."  
  
"But you're so pretty already... why would your mom want to try and make you prettier?" Silence. I couldn't move, even though every part of my body was screaming at me to just hug him and tell him everything. A million thoughts were invading my mind, all along the lines of whether it was real or not, but I knew that it was. I was actually on the verge of confessing it all, when he started to speak. He was about as nervous as I was.  
  
"Um... I'm... I... er... Rika, I'm... I'm sorry."   
  
"Huh?" Did he make a mistake? Did he not mean to say that? Does he not think I'm pretty after all?  
  
"Um... not for the pretty thing. I mean, you -are- a very beautiful girl, and I meant what I said, but... um... I'm sorry... for telling you... like this. I didn't mean to say anything like that. I know that when someone likes someone else, and they don't like that person back, then its unfair on the second person, and that it hurts the first one, but I don't mind feeling hurt because I know that its better for you and-"  
  
"Takato?" Okay... what was he talking about? He must have been so nervous because it sounded like he was just saying the first random thing that came into his head.  
  
"-I know that you know... uh, yeah?"  
  
"What are you talking about? You're not making sense." I'm amazed that I sounded so calm. On the inside I was so excited, nervous, happy and scared all at once.  
  
"Um... I like you Rika. A lot. But I know you don't like me much, so I know that if I said or tried anything to, you know, get you to like me back and stuff, that that would be wrong. And I didn't want you to feel weird around me if you knew how I feel. So I figured that if I just never said anything then it would just go away eventually, which is probably for the best, considering that you don't like me like that. "  
  
"Um... I'm still not too sure that I follow you, but... you... you're saying that... you like... -me-?"  
  
"Yeah." Everything felt like a dream. I had to be dreaming. Things like that just don't happen to people in reality. Or at least, not to me.  
  
"Thanks... Takato." What else could I say? My mind was still trying to process everything. I felt myself smiling, and I couldn't stop it even if I had wanted to. (Which I didn't.) I couldn't help but to stare at him, and I realized for the first time what amazing eyes he had: so deep, so clear. He was blushing too, and he suddenly looked at the ground. I guess I made him a little embarrassed. I also started to look down to hide my own blush, but when my mind started up again, I had thought about when Jeri had hugged him earlier.  
  
"I thought you liked Jeri though..."  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I do. But not like that. We're just friends. She was the one that told me that, actually."  
  
"But I saw you today with her. Like when she hugged you."  
  
"Yeah. That -was- kinda surprising, wasn't it? But we both know that its nothing like that, and there's this other girl... But look, like I said, I know that you don't like me in that way, so-"  
  
"I shouldn't say this... and if you tell anyone, you're dead... but..." Oh my God! I was so nervous, but I had wanted to do this for so long and I knew that I would regret it later if I didn't. I just couldn't stop myself. So I leaned in and  
  
  
I kissed him.  
  
  
And it felt so good. I was so warm, and safe, and peaceful at that moment. I just felt... complete. All my insecurities about myself, my family, my lifestyle were just washed away with that kiss. I felt so relieved. I pulled away much to quickly though, but I thought with a smile that maybe there'd be time to do that again later. I didn't want an awkward silence, so I decided to tell him what I had just tried to show.  
  
"... I -do- like you Takato. And I do mean 'in that way'." Then he spoke,  
  
"-I- shouldn't do this... and if you tell anyone, -I'm- dead... but..." It was happening again! I couldn't believe it! My stomach was in knots, but as our lips touched a second time, that same feeling of peace and joy washed all my discomforts away. The second kiss was a little more ambitious than the first, but I didn't mind because I just wanted to be as near to Takato as possible for as long as possible. Nothing else mattered. Besides, the second one was even better than the first.  
  
When we broke it off, we just sat for a bit looking at each other. I wanted to get closer to him, but I didn't think that it would be right to kiss again so soon. (Although a part of me definitely was not totally opposed to that idea.) So I decided to lean on his shoulder and just feel his warmth. I had never imagined how good another person's warmth could feel. My whole life I had always thought that love was overrated, or that true love would never come to someone as cold as me. I had been wrong: true love had found me, and his name was Takato. I also realized that one of the reasons that I like Takato so much is his warmth. Not just physically, what with me resting on his shoulder with his arm around me, but also his emotional warmth, his kind soul.  
  
"So?" Since I wasn't looking at his face anymore, I suddenly felt like playing a little with him. I thought I'd see what he would do, hopefully I would make him laugh a little.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How did I do?"  
  
"Oh... you were great. Definitely the best kisser I've ever kissed. Without a doubt. And me?" He was playing along, and for the first time we were both having some fun together, and thankfully, it wouldn't be the last.  
  
"The same." I felt my lips curl into a little smile.  
  
"You know what? You tasted a bit like those awesome icy mints that you sometimes get at restaurants and stuff. I love those things." How entirely... random. How entirely Takato. My smile just grew. I was happier now than I had ever been in my whole life.   
  
"Hmmmm... I'm glad you liked it." We both started laughing, and everything was perfect. That is, everything -was- perfect until we heard a loud crash behind us. I panicked as I still didn't want anyone to know about me and Takato. I couldn't let anyone find out in case they made him feel awkward about having the Ice Queen as his girlfriend or something. I didn't want anyone else to ruin what we had, so I instinctively jumped up and away from him. I saw Guilmon lying next to a bush, obviously having fallen out of it. At the time all I was thinking of was whether my sudden act would scare off Takato, and I didn't give much though as to why Guilmon was in the bush in the first place. I had to keep up my act, but I also wanted to show him that nothing had changed. I needed to let him know that all I wanted to do was keep things secret for a while.   
  
"It's about time, Guilmon. Has Renamon finished with you yet? Can I leave Gogglehead now?" I glanced at him for a second, smiled quickly, and winked. I hoped that he had understood that nothing had changed, and when he smiled and winked back, I knew that he did. Who would have thought that Takato would be the one who would understand and accept me? Not that I was complaining of course.  
  
"Yeah, can we go now, Guilmon? It's getting late." Renamon just appeared out of nowhere, and I started moving away.  
  
"Finally." A blatant lie. I would much rather have stayed right where I was. "Well, goodbye Takato." I then added in a whisper before he was out of hearing distance, "I'll call you later." We were both smiling at each other, but I didn't want to be too obvious so I tried to control it as much as possible.  
  
"Bye Rika. Thanks again for being so patient." And I left. On the way home, I decided to confront Renamon, since she had been silent since we left the park. I was going to make sure that she told me her real plans for that day.  
  
"You set me up on purpose, didn't you? You didn't really have anything important to say to Guilmon, did you?" I tried to sound as mad as I could, to try and get her worried. I thought that even though I was only faking, I should at least try and get some remorse from her. After all, I had told her originally that I was just planning on avoiding Takato for the rest of my life after I realized how I felt. Was I ever glad that she didn't allow me to.  
  
"Why Rika, I don't know what you're talking about." I could see that smug look on her face. Damn. My faked anger wasn't working, so I just decided to change my tone and tell the truth.  
  
"Thank you, Renamon. I'm so happy, for a change. He actually likes me! After all this time and all that I've done to push him away, he didn't mind any of it. I never thought that a person like me could find love, but with a little push from you, I did. And I realized that my Mom was wrong: not all boys are losers. Most of them, probably, but not all, and that just makes the few that aren't that much more special. And I think that Takato is the most special of the lot." Renamon just smiled at my little pseudo-confession. Whether she was smiling because I said thanks or because she was happy to see me and Takato finally together didn't matter at all. In fact, it was probably a smile for both. I too was smiling, because after all, I had so much to smile about now.  
  
******  
  
End. 


End file.
